


Come over

by spicyboyfriend



Series: Put My Hands On You [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, absolute minimal plot, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: That was always the best part of their times together, Jinyoung thought; being able to hear Yugyeom like this, in ways he knew nobody else could hear him. No matter how much Yugyeom sang for others, how often he put himself out there, both vocally and physically in the form of song and dance— this? This was something only Jinyoung had exclusive rights to.





	Come over

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. oh my god this is so long and i formally apologize bc it's all smut. there's so little plot, it hurts. also!! i used to be **sad_machine** on here, but had to change my pseud! im the author of "perfect, in an imperfect way" and "i want, want you to know" so still the same author, just a different name~
> 
> i wrote this to fill a square on my [GOT7 Rarepair Bingo Card!](http://got7rarepair.tumblr.com/) it's taken me forever to fill out a second one, but here it is!!
> 
> this fills the prompt: peach!
> 
> anyway let me kno if u,,, find mistakes ;~; i only edited it once and i think i caught most things while writing it but my eyes r broken nd i suck @ editing sometimes LMAO

The dip of the mattress at Jinyoung’s feet brought him down from his moment of thought, eyes scanning over the pages of a book in front of him but not processing or comprehending any of the words. Before Jinyoung could react to the action, he felt Yugyeom tug the book from his hands, setting it down on the table beside the bed as he slid in along his side and nuzzled closely to him.

“I was reading that,” Jinyoung said bluntly, Yugyeom letting out a sigh of disappointment.

“Always so romantic, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung clicked his tongue, looking down at Yugyeom tucked into his side, face buried in the plush softness of Jinyoung’s body, savoring his sweet scent lingering on his t-shirt. A sudden lurch of his heart made Jinyoung rethink chiding Yugyeom for stealing his book away so suddenly, because... well, he wasn’t really sure he  _ minded _ giving up reading if it meant looking down at Yugyeom this way. Without realizing it, Jinyoung tangled his fingers in with Yugyeom’s darkly dyed hair, lingering in the fine softness and scratching at his head as Yugyeom let out a soft hum of satisfaction.

“Like a cat,” Jinyoung commented with a quiet huff. Yugyeom didn’t seem to notice the observation, or if he did, just didn’t care, as he moved in closer to Jinyoung’s side. “You feeling okay?”

“Of course,” Yugyeom prefaced softly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Performances,” offered Jinyoung. “I know they take their toll on all of us.”

A curl of a smile tugged at the corners of Yugyeom’s pink lips, his eyes sparkling with something sly like teasing before he nodded.

“I’m okay, hyung,” he said. Jinyoung took it as that, because Yugyeom had no reason to lie to him. Yugyeom smiled playfully, lifting his hand from his side before he pinched Jinyoung’s nose. “Jin~young~ie.”

“Is that all you came here to do?” Jinyoung huffed softly, batting Yugyeom’s hand away from his nose and looking down at him again. “To distract me from reading, and to tease me?”

A moment of hesitation filled the air before Yugyeom scooted up on the bed, capturing Jinyoung’s lips between his own for a chaste kiss. Jinyoung noted the embarrassed flush on Yugyeom’s cheeks as he did so, but didn’t mention it. Yugyeom pulled away, apples of his cheeks dusted red before he cleared his throat.

“Do you miss me?” was all Jinyoung could say, a smug sort of tone lingering in his words as Yugyeom rolled his eyes and took a moment to respond. Nevertheless, he nodded and watched Jinyoung carefully for his reaction. “Brat.”

“Hey!” Yugyeom said, defensive, but before he could continue, Jinyoung had him pulled into his arms, capturing his lips in another kiss. It was languid, almost lazy in a loving way. Jinyoung turned them over on the bed, Yugyeom lying on his back as Jinyoung crawled over his hips, straddling him in an all too familiar turn of events, though there was no heat behind his actions. Then they were kissing again, and Jinyoung’s lips were so absurdly soft, Yugyeom (almost) felt bad when he nipped at them to earn a low rush of breath from Jinyoung.

“Cute,” Jinyoung teased, receiving a low whine from the back of Yugyeom’s throat as he closed his eyes and pushed Jinyoung slightly. “I missed you, too, if it means anything.”

“Of course it means something,” Yugyeom replied easily. Their back and forth was comfortable, came with little argument or trouble of falling into pace again, and it was so nice, Jinyoung thought. It was  _ so  _ nice to be able to come home to something like this,  _ someone  _ like this, to Yugyeom, even if he was young and playful and liked to tease Jinyoung more than he should have (though Jinyoung never made any objections to it during).

Not realizing he had been staring for a touch too long, Jinyoung startled back when he felt Yugyeom’s fingers grazing over the nape of his neck. Even the lightest of touches sent full body shivers down Jinyoung’s spine before Yugyeom finally let out a soft laugh, less than a chuckle but more than a huff.

“You like that?” 

The way Yugyeom said it made it sound accusatory, like Jinyoung should have been embarrassed. Out of slight annoyance, Jinyoung tightened his grip in Yugyeom’s hair just slightly, tugging, and tearing an all-too-enthusiastic moan from Yugyeom’s lips all at once. Jinyoung stopped, and Yugyeom stopped to smile nervously, hiding his flushed face behind his hands as he tried to hide away in the pillows beneath him.

“Hair pulling, huh?” Jinyoung said, amused. The tone of voice didn’t go unnoticed by Yugyeom, who pouted and flickered his gaze back to Jinyoung still straddling his hips.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, not shaky, but still wavering, uneven for a moment. Jinyoung felt a surge of power rush through his veins when he realized Yugyeom was just barely grinding his hips off of the bed to get the message across. “If you keep going....” He trailed off quietly. Jinyoung swallowed thickly.

“I guess we never really talked about it, hm?”

“About what?” Yugyeom said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Things we like,” Jinyoung clarified softly. “Things that get us off.”

“I  _ know  _ what gets you off, hyung,” Yugyeom purred the last word out teasingly.

“Cut it out, you little brat,” Jinyoung said warningly, pinching his sides as Yugyeom burst into a fit of laughter and darted his hand out to curl around the back of Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him down for another feverish kiss, more intense than the last. Yugyeom’s teeth clicked against Jinyoung’s bottom lip, but he quickly soothed any sort of ache with the sweep of his tongue across Jinyoung’s bottom lip. A weak moan tumbled from Jinyoung’s lips, jaw immediately going slack as Yugyeom licked into his mouth, warm and wet— messy, almost. Jinyoung was ready to pull away and chide Yugyeom for cutting the conversation so short, because he had more he wanted to say on the matter, when Yugyeom suddenly made the neediest, longest whining noise from underneath him.

And— well, who was Jinyoung to deny Yugyeom?

“Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung said against Yugyeom’s lips, feeling Yugyeom grinding off of the bed, already half-hard, “tell me the things you like.”

Holding back a groan, Yugyeom bit down on his bottom lip. How could Jinyoung ask him these things after being together for as long as they had been so far? Sure, they hadn’t talked about it in depth, but he figured they didn’t need to after the things they had done.

“Like when you pull my hair,” Yugyeom began, voice quiet, but not timid. Jinyoung nodded, placing his hands flat on Yugyeom’s chest as he began rocking his hips back and forth, pausing only to move himself into a new position, one where he had better friction grinding against Yugyeom. Mentally, Jinyoung was thanking himself for wearing sweatpants, and blessing Yugyeom for wearing boxers only. This way, there was hardly anything separating them as Jinyoung began to grind his hips down harder, but slowly, taking his time to draw out a low groan from Yugyeom’s lips.

Yugyeom didn’t speak, so Jinyoung took it upon himself to start it up again.

“I like the idea of getting caught,” he said, careful, not letting his voice get too loud as he rocked his hips particularly hard again. “Someone catching us together... I like that, Gyeomie.”

_ “Hyung,”  _ Yugyeom managed to pant out, his cheeks quickly taking on a pink tone as he lifted his hands from his sides, setting them on Jinyoung’s hips and feeling the way he rolled and fucked himself down onto Yugyeom without embarrassment.

“Like it when you call me that, too,” Jinyoung continued, his pulse achingly loud in his ears. Suddenly he felt himself being manhandled, thrown onto the bed without a moment to catch up with what was happening. 

Yugyeom spread his legs, slotting himself between them perfectly, the new angle allowing him to grind his cock against Jinyoung’s own between the thin layers of clothing. Jinyoung’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open with the threat of moaning too loud, of letting the others hear him, only thin walls and a door separating them from the others. A lock did little to stifle his moans. Before he could quiet himself, he felt Yugyeom’s fingers at his lips, immediately taking them into his mouth and moaning between them.

“Fuck, hyung,  _ fuck,” _ Yugyeom sounded desperate, eager, but so,  _ so  _ painfully ready to come. It slipped the mind that they hadn’t done this sort of thing in a while— what with performances and their comeback, preparation for concerts and even going out of the country for some time. 

Sure, they had sometimes switched roommates in hotel rooms, arguing that Yugyeom didn’t like sleeping with Bambam  _ (“He takes up the whole bed, it’s ridiculous!”),  _ and Jinyoung immediately offered up his room to share. It was easy to play it off, easy to have quick moments between sets where Yugyeom would peck Jinyoung’s cheeks or the corners of his lips, but  _ this,  _ actually being together and taking their time on one another... it made Jinyoung even more desperate to know what Yugyeom liked. To know what made him happy, because that’s all Jinyoung wanted—

“A-ah, fuck!” Jinyoung stuttered through Yugyeom’s fingers, hips jumping off of the bed. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” he warned, but Yugyeom just started grinding his hips harder, slower, drawing out desperate whines from Jinyoung with how deliberate his actions were.

Yugyeom pulled his fingers out of Jinyoung’s mouth, dragging them down his chin and leaving a messy trail along his skin before Yugyeom dipped down, his warm breaths tickling at Jinyoung’s ear.

“Let me hear you,” he said, more of an order, and—  _ oh,  _ Jinyoung  _ liked  _ that.

“The others—”

“They can listen, too,” Yugyeom hummed, nibbling at Jinyoung’s earlobe. The shameless moan that stuttered through Jinyoung’s lips was loud, and for a second, his heart skipped at the idea of the others hearing him, hearing him be so slutty for Yugyeom, but Yugyeom let out a hot breath on his jaw, skimming his teeth over the skin with a satisfied noise.

“Kiss me.”

Yugyeom pulled away without hesitation, only taking a moment to look at Jinyoung, red faced and breathless, pupils blown wide with lust, and as soon as they kissed, Jinyoung could feel his orgasm on the tips of his nerves. Every muscle went tense, only able to hook his legs around Yugyeom’s hips and pull him close, grinding slow and dirty.

“Coming,” Jinyoung warned before he felt Yugyeom nod, biting down on his bottom lip and tugging, no soothing action coming afterwards, and with that, he came, body jerking and hips rutting desperately against Yugyeom’s own as he chased his orgasm. 

The friction of his sweatpants rubbing against the head of his cock hurt in a delicious way, made him want Yugyeom’s fingers around him. He wanted Yugyeom to touch him, wanted Yugyeom, Yugyeom,  _ Yugyeom,  _ and he was an oversensitive mess as Yugyeom continued to grind against him, movements jerky and hard.

“Come for me, Yugyeommie,” Jinyoung said, still out of breath, still a stuttering, moaning mess when Yugyeom rubbed against his softening cock, but he’d bear it if it meant getting to see Yugyeom coming, watch the way his brows drew together and jaw went slack. 

No matter how many times he had seen it, no matter how many times he’d had the pleasure to bear witness to Yugyeom coming unraveled for him, Jinyoung would never be able to get over how stunning he was, how absolutely beautiful and debauched and messy he was all at the same time.

“I’m gonna come,” Yugyeom said, warning, but not slowing his movements. Jinyoung curled his arms around Yugyeom’s back, sliding his hands along the smooth column of his arched spine, as if committing each dip and divot of his skin to memory.

“Are you gonna be a good baby boy and come for me?” Jinyoung said, and Yugyeom gasped, as if the words had struck something inside of him, breath leaving him and being punched back in.

And then he was coming, hips rutting against Jinyoung’s own in short, forceful thrusts as he buried his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck— bit down, but not hard enough to leave a mark, despite the fact that he really fucking wanted to.

Yugyeom panted hot and heavy, breaths shaky as he somehow managed to keep himself pushed up on his arms so he didn’t crush Jinyoung. Still searching for breath, Yugyeom fell over on his side, nuzzling his cheek against Jinyoung’s shoulder, then repositioning himself so he could nudge his nose against Jinyoung’s hair, his ear, the softness of his neck.

“You only told me stuff I already know,” said Jinyoung after a moment. Yugyeom nodded.

“You already know most everything, hyung.”

“Do you... not feel comfortable telling me?” Jinyoung looked to his left, Yugyeom immediately pulling away with a look of astonishment.

“Of course I feel comfortable,” he admonished. “It’s just... a little embarrassing.”

“Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung began, furrowing his brows, but not angry, “after all the things we’ve done, you’re still embarrassed?”

“Ah, it’s different then!” Yugyeom protested. “In the heat of the moment, it’s okay. But outright saying it is kind of different. I mean, you didn’t tell me anything else  _ you  _ like,” Yugyeom pointed out. Jinyoung pursed his lips, taking a moment to think before he nodded his head. Yugyeom sighed, as if relieved that the topic had been dropped.

“I like body worship,” Jinyoung said. “You know, hyperfixating on a part of someone’s body?”

“Hyung,” Yugyeom said, surprised.

“I really like that.”

Yugyeom took a moment to process, groaning and burying his face in his hands and scrubbing them over his face with thought. “Okay,” he finally said, “I like it when... when the other person lets me use their thighs....”

“‘Use their thighs’?” Jinyoung said carefully. Yugyeom nodded. “For...?”

“Ah, really,” Yugyeom said, but Jinyoung waited. “You know! Like, instead of having to prep someone and stuff, like... using their thighs....”

“I don’t think there’s room to be shy here,” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom sputtering through his embarrassment and sighing.

“Fucking somebody’s thighs?”

“You’re embarrassed by  _ that?” _ Jinyoung said, a mixture of incredulity and laughter as Yugyeom let out a shy giggle and nodded.

“Like I said, it’s weird just talking about it normally. In the heat of the moment, it’s okay, but actually having a conversation about it feels out of place.”

“It wasn’t all that bad, you big baby,” Jinyoung said, pinching Yugyeom’s side. “We came in our pants, though. Should probably do something about it.”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom agreed. “Wanna shower together?”

“After the others probably heard me?” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom shrugged. “And didn’t you shower before you came in here?” Reaching over, Jinyoung tangled his fingers in with Yugyeom’s still-slightly damp hair, a sly smile tugging at the corners of Yugyeom’s lips as he pressed closer to the palm of Jinyoung’s hand.

“I don’t mind showering again if we’re showering together.”

Jinyoung clicked his tongue, trying to hide the pink flush reappearing on the apples of his cheeks. “You’re greasy.”

“Well, you’re  _ sticky,” _ Yugyeom punctuated his words by roughly palming Jinyoung through his sweatpants, tearing an all too loud and sudden moan from his chest before Jinyoung clapped his hands over his mouth, Yugyeom stifling laughs behind his own. 

Despite the fact that Jinyoung was blatantly embarrassed by his display, and the fact that  _ somebody _ was guaranteed to have heard him out in the living room, he couldn’t help but smile at Yugyeom. It was so easy to fall into this comfortable rhythm with Yugyeom, to take in the way his lips curved with a grin or how his eyes scrunched up when he smiled. Jinyoung wanted to pepper kisses all over Yugyeom’s skin. He wanted to hold him in his arms, tease him to the point of begging, then kiss it better.

The best part was that Yugyeom wanted him there doing it, too.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The following week, they had a fanmeet. As with any other fanmeet, things had gone by smoothly, each of the members having fun speaking to the fans that came by and asked for their albums to be signed, filling out questionnaires, or just plain talking to people— it was simple, easy.

Yugyeom had found himself sitting beside Jinyoung, after allowing Youngjae to decide their seats (which was deliberate, he was sure of it by the shit-eating grin on Youngjae’s face after he decided the two would sit together). Thankfully, Yugyeom and Jinyoung had gotten used to their usual pace of skinship that they could easily play off any touches to the neck or arm as nothing more than fanservice for people to enjoy later.

That was, until Jinyoung leaned over in his seat, still flipping through a fan’s album to find his photos, and whispering, “I want you to come on my face when we get back home.”

Yugyeom immediately hiccuped at the sound of his low voice, Jinyoung pulling back without missing a beat and smiling up at the fan before signing his name on her album. Yugyeom needed a moment to gather himself, the heat pooling in his groin before he shivered and looked back up at the girl in front of him, smiling timidly and playing off his blush as embarrassment at how she was complimenting him.

It took everything Yugyeom had not to brush his knee against Jinyoung’s own under the table, because he knew just that would make him half hard, which was the  _ last  _ thing he needed to happen at the moment. Taking long deep breaths in, letting long deep breaths out, Yugyeom eventually calmed himself down to the point of being able to look back over at Jinyoung, without having to worry about his mouth suddenly going dry at the sight of him.

  
  
  


The ride home was arduous and  _ long,  _ ridiculously long. Yugyeom couldn’t bring himself to even listen to music without growing distracted at how easily Jinyoung seemed to brush off what he said. Without fail, Jinyoung remained collected, talking with Jaebum beside him and playfully brushing Bambam off of him as their conversation continued. More than once, a smile bloomed on his face, but it was calculated. It wasn’t the usual kind of smile Jinyoung had when he was really enjoying himself.

And then Jinyoung flickered his gaze to Yugyeom for a second— hardly even a split second, and  _ oh,  _ he was  _ baiting  _ Yugyeom. 

And it was working! The more Yugyeom looked, the more he noticed the little touches Jinyoung gave Jaebum, pinching the tip of his ear, or how he leaned a little closer to Bambam when the younger was hardly paying attention. It was small— so minute, even, that Yugyeom shouldn’t have noticed or cared, but he did, and with every second he watched, the more he  _ wanted,  _ the more he  _ craved,  _ like Jinyoung was a drug he had gone too long without getting a fix of.

The van lurched to a stop, Yugyeom resisting the urge to scramble out. Instead, he sat, waiting as Youngjae began to gather his things from in front of him.

“You’re a little red in the face there, Yugyeom-ah,” Youngjae observed. Yugyeom huffed softly, his voice stuck in his dry throat as he watched Jinyoung crawl out of the van, peeking over his shoulder once to smile at Yugyeom, the action seamless and hardly noticeable to the others (but so,  _ so  _ painfully obvious to Yugyeom, because he was watching like Jinyoung was prey and he was a starved, ravenous predator ready for his next meal). If Jinyoung asked, Yugyeom was sure he could eat him up.

“I  _ know,”  _ Yugyeom said, but his voice was barely audible. Still, Youngjae smiled.

“Ah, you two are really so cute.”

“Hyung, please,” Yugyeom said, watching as Youngjae finally,  _ finally _ started moving out of the van, Yugyeom tripping over his own two feet to follow. The air outside filled Yugyeom’s lungs all at once, a metaphorical glass of cold water to calm him down from the lustful headiness he found himself trapped in while sitting in his one square foot of space in the van.

Yugyeom took a moment to gather himself, following Youngjae upstairs, inside of the dorms, mindful of taking his shoes off at the door and noticing that the others were already talking about going out to eat as a celebration. Jinyoung looked up from the counter, eyes grazing over Yugyeom before he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

“I have a headache,” he said, and the others took it as that, because why would Jinyoung have any reason to lie?

(Except for Youngjae. Youngjae knew better, but he kept quiet and told Jinyoung to get plenty of rest.)

“And you, Yugyeom-ah?” Jaebum said suddenly, startling Yugyeom from his thoughts before he stumbled over his words, trying his best to sound convincing, though the others weren’t even suspicious.

“I’d rather stay home to shower. But would you bring me back something?”

“You can have something delivered,” Jaebum brushed him off, and Yugyeom swallowed thickly, nodding in agreement and escaping to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and pressed his back to it with a deep sigh once it clicked shut.

_ A shower. Okay, Yugyeom, a shower, _ he told himself. In retrospect, Yugyeom didn’t know why he was getting so worked up like this. After all, Jinyoung hadn’t actually  _ done  _ anything to get him so excited, and yet, just the idea of Jinyoung down on his hands and knees, looking up at him reverently,  _ wanting  _ Yugyeom to come on his face and own him, mark him— was this something else Jinyoung enjoyed? One of his kinks Yugyeom didn’t know about, that he had mentioned before? Yugyeom tried to clear his head again, rushing to the shower and turning the water on without a moment of hesitation.

  
  
  


Twenty-three minutes later, Yugyeom found himself calmed (slightly) as he came out of the shower. Water dripped off of the ends of his hair, trailing behind him as he walked to his room and left the door open behind him. Jinyoung was... nowhere to be found, but Yugyeom figured he’d be in his room. Probably. That would’ve made sense, right?

Grabbing a pair of black briefs and tugging them on, Yugyeom thought for a second that it was a little ridiculous how easily Jinyoung could make him into this mess of a person. Sure, when they were together, it was a mixture of the two of them unraveling one another, exposing their favorite fantasies and using them for pleasure in the best way, but sometimes.... Sometimes all Jinyoung had to do was trail his finger along Yugyeom’s neck, or breathe too close to his earlobe, and suddenly Yugyeom felt like a too-enthusiastic virgin, timid and shy, but so, so willing.

As Yugyeom grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and moved to unfold it, he felt hands touching at his chest, sliding over his skin and sending goosebumps and pinpricks along his spine as he swallowed hard.

“Don’t bother,” Jinyoung said, pulling Yugyeom flush against his chest, feeling the warmth from the shower radiate off of his body in warm waves. Even with his back turned to Jinyoung, Yugyeom could feel the way he smiled against his skin, lips just barely curved into a grin as he pecked warm kisses along the freckles on Yugyeom’s back.

“Jinyoungie,” Yugyeom managed to breathe out, though his voice was uneven, dripping with desire, and  _ god,  _ Yugyeom really couldn’t believe himself.

“I take it you liked what I said,” Jinyoung teased, and Yugyeom laughed— weak, but still a laugh.

“Please.”

“Please...?” Jinyoung trailed off as if he didn’t know what Yugyeom wanted, voice innocent, inflection heightened at the end of his sentence. “I’m sorry, Yugyeommie. You’ll have to be specific if you want me to know what you’re saying.”

“Please, hyung,” Yugyeom said again, but this time, he turned to face Jinyoung. He wondered if the apples of his cheeks were tinged red or not, if the blush had spread from the tips of his ears to the bridge of his nose, if he was as embarrassed looking as he felt. 

Looking down at Jinyoung, all Yugyeom could think was  _ beautiful.  _ Absolutely breathtaking. The curve of his lashes over his cheeks accented the pallid softness of his skin, lips just barely pouted with the promise of a kiss, so Yugyeom leaned in and kissed him, forceful, but slow. Slow, and heady— Jinyoung fucking  _ whimpered  _ into the kiss. Yugyeom swore he had died and gone to a heaven he didn’t deserve.

“You have to tell me what you want,” Jinyoung said between wet noises of their kisses, of Jinyoung’s fucking  _ tongue  _ running along Yugyeom’s bottom lip as he whined, practically begging for Jinyoung through the action alone.

“Want your mouth on me,” Yugyeom pleaded as Jinyoung laced his fingers in his hair, tugging suddenly and catching him off guard. With Jinyoung tugging his head back, Yugyeom bared his neck for Jinyoung to graze his teeth over, threatening to leave marks, threatening to hurt him. That alone sent a chill down his spine.

If Jinyoung planned on teasing Yugyeom, he must have failed, as he led Yugyeom by the hand towards his own bedroom. Though he and Jinyoung had fooled around in shared bedrooms before, Jinyoung figured why bother with the risk of getting caught in a shared room when he had one of his own?

Closing the door behind him, locking it quickly, and then turning his attention to Yugyeom, Jinyoung pushed him back, back, back towards the bed. Yugyeom’s knees hit the edge of the mattress before he fell down in an all-too-predictable heap on the bed, his legs bent over the edge as Jinyoung crawled over his hips, straddling him and dipping down for another kiss.

“Fuck, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom panted openly against Jinyoung’s mouth.

“What?” Jinyoung said, a tinge of a menacing tone in his voice as Yugyeom’s eyes widened momentarily. The tone was new. It was new, and Yugyeom  _ liked  _ hearing that in Jinyoung’s voice. “What, Yugyeommie?”

“I want you,” Yugyeom answered, his voice sounding small, so uncharacteristically quiet— for a moment, he wasn’t sure if that voice came from himself.

Taking pity on Yugyeom for a moment, Jinyoung dipped down, kissed Yugyeom’s lips and slid his tongue into his mouth within a few seconds of kissing him. A light squeak left Yugyeom when he felt Jinyoung palming him through his briefs, hips jolting at the sensation alone. Jinyoung smiled into the kiss, pulling away just enough for his warm breaths to fan over Yugyeom’s lips.

“You’re too easy,” Jinyoung said before he peppered kisses down Yugyeom’s jawline, along his cheek and suddenly pushing Yugyeom down on his back so he could duck down and nip and lick at his neck.

Yugyeom nearly told Jinyoung he needed to stop teasing him, but was cut short when he felt Jinyoung kissing along his stomach, nipping and biting down on what he wanted to, laving his tongue across the blooming redness. His hands searched for purchase on Jinyoung’s shoulders, and when he couldn’t find a solid grip, he dropped his hands to the sheets beneath him, clenching his fingers around them and tugging hard.

All at once, Yugyeom felt Jinyoung dipping his fingers under the band of his briefs, tugging them down, down to his knees. Yugyeom kicked them off the rest of the way, let out a quiet sigh as soon as the coolness of the room settled on the surface of his skin.

Jinyoung wasted no time in kissing Yugyeom again, pressing his lips to his hipbones and biting down on the skin, earning sharp hisses from Yugyeom as he resisted the urge to cant his hips upwards, in search for some sort of friction from Jinyoung. He already knew the kind of response Jinyoung would give him if he were too excited, too visibly eager— a click of his tongue, a condescending tone, possible denial of what he really wanted— Jinyoung was a little predictable in that way.

“Tell me what you want again,” Jinyoung ordered suddenly, interrupting the litany of thoughts and reminders knocking around Yugyeom’s head as he suddenly startled back. With a light push, Yugyeom was on his elbows, looking down at Jinyoung, who was settled between his legs, kneeling on the floor. That couldn’t have been comfortable, Yugyeom thought, before readjusting his position on the bed. Then he crooked a finger towards Jinyoung and  beckoned him closer.

“On the bed,” Yugyeom said, though his tone rose at the end, as if it was a suggestion more than it was an order. Jinyoung, either caught off guard or confused, took a moment to scramble up to his feet. He kneeled on the bed, one knee at a time, balancing himself as the mattress dipped just slightly.

“Why?” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom paused.

“So your knees don’t hurt,” he answered.

Jinyoung took a moment to process before he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, curling upward in a teasing grin as he playfully pinched Yugyeom’s side.

“When did you get so sweet?” Jinyoung teased further.

“I’m— ow, cut it out!— I was just trying to be considerate! Stop pinching!” Yugyeom interjected between his sentence, trying to keep Jinyoung away from his sides, but with little success.

“Kiss me, you big oaf,” said Jinyoung as he kept himself upright over Yugyeom on the bed, lowering himself only to kiss Yugyeom and savor the way his breath skipped in his chest, how soft noises left his lips without even realizing it. 

That was always the best part of their times together, Jinyoung thought; being able to hear Yugyeom like this, in ways he knew nobody else could hear him. No matter how much Yugyeom sang for others, how often he put himself out there, both vocally and physically in the form of song and dance— this? This was something only Jinyoung had exclusive rights to. 

And he loved selfishly holding onto that, hoping, as foolish as it may have seemed, that Yugyeom would only let him hear it ever, nobody else, nobody else  _ but  _ him, wouldn’t even think of anybody else but Jinyoung.

“You’ve got a stupid look on your face,” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung let out a scoff of disbelief.

“Is that your idea of getting me in the mood?” He said, quick to hide the fact that he was embarrassed.

“You were probably thinking something stupid, too, right?”

“Actually, yeah. I was thinking about how cute you are—” he paused, pecking a kiss on Yugyeom’s lips and smiling against them. “—but then you started talking, and I remembered you’re actually annoying, and it heavily outweighs the cute. You’re almost annoying enough to drive me away.”

“All talk,” Yugyeom remarked, “yet you’re still here.”

“I’m still here,” Jinyoung reaffirmed.

“Kissing me.”

“Kissing you.”

“Touching me,” Yugyeom continued. As his words went down, so did what little hesitance he had to continue.

“Touching you,” Jinyoung said.

“Loving me?”

With the end of Yugyeom’s sentence came an unsure inflection, almost doubting his words. Jinyoung didn’t like hearing that in his voice.

“Of course,” Jinyoung said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yugyeom suddenly seemed squeamish, a blush spread across from the tips of his ears to the apples of his cheeks, along the bridge of his nose. His knees moved in closer to his body, almost like he was reflexively trying to hide away from Jinyoung.

“I love you, Yugyeom.”

Before Yugyeom had realized the words were leaving Jinyoung’s lips, he felt Jinyoung’s fingers lacing in with his own, holding him, squeezing his hands tight.

Flooding affection swarmed Yugyeom’s chest in overwhelming flurries of  _ I love you, I love you, please love me, please stay with me,  _ and the only thing Yugyeom could bring himself to do was kiss Jinyoung again, pulling him closer by his hips and rutting against him to tear a whine from the back of his throat.

Despite the desperation laced in with each move, every roll of his hips, Yugyeom was sure, between kisses and quiet gasps for breath when they parted, that Jinyoung was saying the same back to him— begging, pleading,  _ wanting  _ Yugyeom to love him with everything he had.

Lingering kisses, nips and bites to the skin here and there— Jinyoung was now biting again at Yugyeom’s hipbones, sucking a mark into his skin. Yugyeom hissed. The pain of the bites and Jinyoung sucking hard at his skin to mark him up, laying claim to what little bit he can on Yugyeom; the pleasure of feeling Jinyoung’s hands on him, touching him, squeezing his thighs and massaging the skin afterwards— it all mixed together, Yugyeom panting softly and only daring to look down at Jinyoung when he felt his breath ghost over his left thigh, kissing tenderly, then his right thigh, and kissing him again.

“J-Jinyoung,” Yugyeom managed out, though he was cut short when he felt Jinyoung’s fingers curl around the base of his cock. Already worked up, it only took a few strokes for Yugyeom to reach full hardness, Jinyoung’s expression hardly faltering as he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the head of his cock. “A-ah, Jinyoung, please.”

“Impatient,” Jinyoung remarked, though with that word, he licked a stripe from his perineum, over his balls, to the base of his cock, reveling in how easy it was to get Yugyeom worked up to the point of moaning his name out.

But leave it to Jinyoung to fully take advantage of his willingness. With a sigh, Yugyeom fell back on the bed, his eyes fluttering shut and brows furrowing every time Jinyoung would kiss, leave warm touches to the sensitive spots on him, but never actually take him in his mouth. Yugyeom thought, reasonably, he could hold out, be patient for Jinyoung, if only because that was what Jinyoung wanted him to do.

But the more he waited, the more frustrated he became. His hips squirmed uneasily off of the bed, chasing for more friction, more warmth, more...  _ something,  _ more  _ anything.  _ It didn’t appear as if Jinyoung was going to let up anytime soon either. 

With one hand holding Yugyeom’s cock, Jinyoung traced the head over his lips, making sure to catch his bottom lip over the beading precum and flickering his gaze up to Yugyeom after doing so. Shivers racked through Yugyeom’s body, fingers clenching and loosening around the bed sheets.

“You’re teasing,” Yugyeom managed to say without stuttering, a small victory shortly celebrated as Jinyoung dipped his tongue past the slit of his cock and tore a quick, high moan from Yugyeom.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung offered with little hesitation. “I am.”

“Do you want me to beg?” Yugyeom said, a huff leaving him as Jinyoung switched hands, using his now-free right hand to brush down Yugyeom’s perineum, beckoning him to spread his legs just enough for Jinyoung to ghost his fingertip against his rim. “F-fuck, that’s— that’s—”

“Sensitive?”

“Yes,” Yugyeom breathed out.

“Good,” Jinyoung said. Before Yugyeom could respond, Jinyoung parted his lips and took the head of Yugyeom’s cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and breathing deep through his nose before taking him in a bit more, only halfway down before he pulled back and blew a cool breath over his heated skin.

“Oh my god,” Yugyeom stuttered out, sighing deeply when Jinyoung took him in his mouth again, a little further than before, enough to feel the head of his cock brushing against the back of his throat. Jinyoung pulled away again, focusing on laving his tongue over the sensitive spots at the head of his cock as Yugyeom panted harder, his hips flexing with determination to keep steady on the bed.

Already worked up and oversensitive, it hardly took any time for Yugyeom to feel his orgasm on the tips of his toes, body trembling with the promise of coming as he laced his fingers in with Jinyoung’s hair.

“I’m— close,” he choked out between wanton moans that left his lips. 

Jinyoung hummed against him, not letting up, and instead, swallowing around Yugyeom, if only to feel Yugyeom’s hips jump off of the bed just once. It was natural for Jinyoung to gag, just slightly, his throat tightening, but he pulled away and took a breath, Yugyeom ready to ask if he had hurt Jinyoung when he felt Jinyoung do it again— swallowing, hollowing his cheeks and beckoning for him to come.

“Fuck! Fuck,  _ fuck, Jinyoung,”  _ Yugyeom rushed out, as if it was any sort of substitution for a warning. Thankfully, Jinyoung was able to tell from the way Yugyeom’s muscles tightened and relaxed, the way his hips flexed and body seemed on edge. As he pulled away, Yugyeom let out a sob, his hips stuttering forward, searching for friction and begging to let him  _ come already, Jinyoung, let me come. _

“Oh god, I’m coming,” Yugyeom said, his eyes fluttering shut. Jinyoung stroked Yugyeom to orgasm, wishing he could watch how Yugyeom’s face looked when he came, how absolutely stunning he was when his lips parted and brows furrowed, back arched off of the bed as he milked Yugyeom through his orgasm.

The sheets were soft and welcoming as Yugyeom fell down, down, down into the plush white softness of Jinyoung’s bed, his cheeks red and his chest heaving up and down with every panting breath escaping his lips. Yugyeom only vaguely remembered to look down at Jinyoung, now pushed up on his knees, tracing his finger along his face when Yugyeom was suddenly (see: heart attack inducingly) reminded of what Jinyoung said— he wanted him to come on his face, and—

Well, even if Yugyeom hadn’t remembered, Jinyoung surely had. He had Yugyeom’s cum painting his face, along his cheeks, and one eye closed, as there was cum along his eyelashes, and then, just barely some on Jinyoung’s lips.

“Oh my god,” Yugyeom echoed his sentiment from earlier, though this time it was oversensitized, dripping with reverence and awe. “Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung swept his fingers over his cheeks, cleaning up the mess along his skin and only daring to make eye contact with Yugyeom as he brought his fingers to his lips and licking away the mess of cum. Repeating the action, Jinyoung cleaned himself up, leaving only a little on his tongue and parting his lips to let Yugyeom catch sight of it before swallowing it down and crawling over Yugyeom’s body. 

Within a second, Yugyeom had Jinyoung pulled down, hands on either side of his neck as he kissed Jinyoung, languid and slow. A faint bitterness lingered on Jinyoung’s tongue, a reminder to Yugyeom of what he had just done for him, how much he dedicated himself to Yugyeom, how much he  _ loved  _ Yugyeom.

“Next time,” Yugyeom prefaced, making Jinyoung pull away for a second, “I want you to sit on my face.”

“Fuck, Gyeomie.” Jinyoung shivered in anticipation, heat pooling at the bottom of his belly as he let out a shaky breath. “Why... why not this time?”

“Because this time, I want to do this.” 

Yugyeom pushed Jinyoung down on the bed, quickly pushing his legs apart and settling between them. His fingers wrapped around Jinyoung’s hard cock, rubbing circles against the sensitive spot on the underside and earning long, drawn out moans for more,  _ more, more, Gyeomie, _ and Yugyeom wanted to give Jinyoung just that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You two are very unsubtle.”

Jinyoung looked up from his phone, currently playing a game mindlessly while Youngjae watched TV from his side of the couch.

“What?” Jinyoung replied, to which Youngjae gave him The Look™, something only Youngjae could have ever perfected to make Jinyoung feel like the worst liar in the world. “Fine, I know what you're talking about.”

“Last week, when you stayed back, and so did Yugyeom? Unsubtle.”

“Well, it doesn't seem like any of the others are catching on. You're the only one, still, right?”

Youngjae hummed, crossing his legs and changing the channel.

“I guess so. Jaebum  _ was  _ asking a lot of questions about you two, though.”

“Questions?” Jinyoung said, suddenly nervous and more than a little put off. Closing his book, Jinyoung turned his attention to Youngjae and furrowed his brows. “What kind of questions?”

“Why the two of you seem to be in better moods lately. You seemed a little touchy before that,” Youngjae explained without looking over at Jinyoung. “And Yugyeom is focusing better now. I didn't have the heart to tell Jaebum it's because you're fucking like rabbits.”

“We are  _ not!”  _ Jinyoung said, holding back and incredulous laugh as he slapped his book against Youngjae’s shoulder. Youngjae laughed, the tips of his ears tinged red. Leave it to Youngjae to pretend he had no filter, when he was really just as embarrassed as Jinyoung. “We’re not  _ that  _ bad.”

“What's got you two all worked up, then?” Youngjae leaned back on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and sighing softly.

“Nothing,” Jinyoung said too fast for it to be believable. Youngjae raised a brow at him and hummed sarcastically. “It’s.... We’ve just been...  _ trying  _ more things.”

Youngjae put his hand to his mouth, a small “o” shape appearing on his lips as he watched Jinyoung flush red. “Experimenting?”

“Seriously, it's nothing big. Just things we know we like.”

“Well, that's nice,” Youngjae said, turning his attention back to the TV and pursing his lips. “Maybe Yugyeom will finally stop drooling over every lingerie shop we pass in public now. If someone catches him looking, they’ll start calling him a pervert or something.”

“What?” Jinyoung said, furrowing his brows as Youngjae nervously flickered his gaze back to him. “What does that mean?”

“Did he... not tell you yet?” 

“Tell me  _ what,  _ Youngjae?” Jinyoung quipped. Youngjae cringed, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously and sighing.

“This isn't really my place, Jinyoung-hyung. It seems a little weird that you want me to tell you—” Youngjae cut himself short as he noticed the frown on Jinyoung’s face. “Okay, honestly, I figured you would have noticed. Haven't you ever seen the way Yugyeom blushes when we’re in a mall and we walk past a lingerie store? It's ridiculous how nervous he looks.”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows. “Maybe he's just shy about that kind of stuff.”

“Hyung, he  _ always  _ blushes and then looks at you, like he's thinking about you immediately afterwards or something.”

Jinyoung felt his face flush and go warm at the same time, even the tips of his ears turning red as he felt his heart skip in his chest. Lingerie? Was that really something Yugyeom enjoyed? Something he wanted? Did he want to wear it, or....

“Does he want me to wear it for him?” Jinyoung said, making Youngjae spit out his drink before answering.

“How should I know? I’ve never  _ asked.” _

Jinyoung stopped himself from asking “why not,” and instead nodded, now sitting with this new information and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Just as Jinyoung finally thought of something to say, the door to the dorms swung open, Yugyeom and Bambam appearing first, bags in either of their hands as Bambam nodded his head at Jinyoung and Youngjae on the couch. Yugyeom kicked the door shut behind him, turning around with a quiet huff.

Jinyoung flickered his gaze over to Yugyeom after waving at Bambam, hoping his face wasn’t still red from embarrassment. Yugyeom gave him a bright smile, looking over his shoulder to find Bambam walking into their shared room to set his bags down. Within a split second, Yugyeom had rushed over, pecked a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek, and started back to his room.

“Unsubtle,” Youngjae reiterated as he flipped through the channels again. Jinyoung smiled, mostly to himself, before pushing himself off of the couch and following Yugyeom into his and Bambam’s shared room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The dorm was eerily quiet. The only other time Jinyoung remembered it being this quiet was during Chuseok, when he came back and surprised Yugyeom by staying back and celebrating with him.

However, the silence  _ then _ was... welcomed. It wasn’t uncomfortable or tense, as this one so obviously was.

They had an argument— Jinyoung and Yugyeom. It wasn’t uncommon for them to argue every now and again, never going past petty disagreements or very slightly hurt feelings. Considering the amount of stress put on them, fights were bound to happen, but that didn’t make it any less troublesome every time they happened to argue.

Lying down on his bed with a book in his lap, Jinyoung found his eyes scanning over words, sentences, paragraphs, until he realized he wasn’t actually reading or retaining anything he had glossed over. Fights really were bothersome for all of them, including the other members. Sometimes Jinyoung felt bad, because the others felt as if they could have prevented the arguments as well, but really, it was deeper than surface level tension because of performances and interviews, more than superficial annoyance with a group member. Sometimes Jinyoung and Jaebum had arguments, or even Mark and Jackson found themselves in the midst of a fight every now and again, but it was so, so much more worse when Yugyeom and Jinyoung fought because of their relationship.

It was now nearing 1 am. The silence was still settled on the dorm like a thick, suffocating blanket. Jinyoung could hear someone rummaging through the kitchen, most likely Bambam, as he usually did on late nights like these. Jinyoung should have been sleeping. They had another packed schedule the following day, and even more for the rest of the week. 

Thankfully, they were supposed to have three consecutive days off within a week before they had to leave for concerts again, but it felt so far away at this point. Jinyoung could already feel the stress nipping at the back of his mind, threatening to overwhelm him. And the argument with Yugyeom wasn't exactly helping the situation much either.

A moment later, there was a faint knock at Jinyoung’s door. He didn't need to ask who it was, as the doorknob jiggled just slightly. When Jinyoung looked up from his book, he found Yugyeom standing in the doorway, nervous and staring at his feet as Jinyoung cleared his throat to catch his attention.

“You can come in, if you want,” Jinyoung said softly, voice just a little louder than a whisper as Yugyeom nodded slowly and walked in, closing the door behind him. 

Mindful of the quiet ambience in Jinyoung’s room, Yugyeom kept his breathing low, level. After a moment of Jinyoung just staring at Yugyeom standing in his room, and Yugyeom keeping his gaze glued to the ground, Jinyoung sighed heavily and set his book down on the side table beside his bed.

“C’mere.”

The order caught Yugyeom off guard, took him a moment to respond and nod his head before he took a step forward, another, walking to the side of Jinyoung’s bed and still not daring to look up at him.

“Don’t look so serious, Yugyeom-ah.”

Yugyeom seemed to tense with Jinyoung’s words, shoulders rising with apprehension.

“You’re not... mad at me?” Yugyeom breathed out. He seemed wary, cautious of possibly saying the wrong thing, though Jinyoung wasn’t upset anymore, and definitely wasn’t going to hold their argument earlier against Yugyeom.

“No, I’m not,” Jinyoung answered. “I was upset earlier, but... even then, it was a little unreasonable to be so angry with you,” he admitted, noticing the way Yugyeom seemed to relax, even slightly with his words. His shoulders fell with an exhale, and Yugyeom finally dared to look up at Jinyoung, meeting his gaze carefully. “I’m sorry for yelling at you like that.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” said Yugyeom, meek still. Jinyoung shook his head.

“I don’t think it was,” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom shrugged, and Jinyoung leaned back on his bed, opening his arms. Within a moment, Yugyeom was scrambling onto his bed, long limbs and all, crawling over Jinyoung’s legs and resting his head on Jinyoung’s chest. They laid there for a moment, Jinyoung putting his arms around Yugyeom’s body and laying his cheek against the top of Yugyeom’s head.

And it was... comfortable. Tense, yes, because Yugyeom still felt guilty for goofing around earlier when he should have been paying attention, and making everyone else’s jobs that much harder, but Jinyoung was coaxing and quiet, ran his hands along Yugyeom’s arms and earned quiet sighs of relaxation from his barely parted lips. 

The sudden shift in ambience was comfortable, welcoming. It wasn’t the same silence that filled the air before. Yugyeom was there, breathing softly, tightening his fingers in the material of Jinyoung’s shirt and taking in the gentle softness of Jinyoung’s fingers running through his hair, down the nape of his neck, tracing along every inch of Yugyeom reachable, as if committing his body to memory through the actions alone.

And Jinyoung just stared down at him. Took in Yugyeom’s frame all in at once, marveling over the beauty he was without even having to try. Bare-faced, no makeup, messy tousled hair still greasy with sweat and grime from their performance earlier. He had to shower, but then again, it was already late, and Yugyeom’s eyes were drooping with sleep and exhaustion. Jinyoung could already feel his breathing beginning to level— a slow inhale, a slow exhale, a longer inhale. He was breathtaking without even trying, and Jinyoung just....

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung mumbled. Yugyeom grunted quietly in response. “Let me lay down. We can cuddle better that way.”

Yugyeom nodded, carefully easing himself away from Jinyoung so he could reposition himself on the bed, finally resting comfortably on the bed before Yugyeom flopped down beside him in a boneless heap huddled into Jinyoung’s side.

“I really am sorry,” Jinyoung said against the crown of Yugyeom’s head, running his fingers along the hem of Yugyeom’s shirt and carefully easing his hand up, to middle of his back and running his fingers over the soft expanse of skin. “For yelling at you, Gyeomie.”

“You don’t have to apologize anymore, hyung,” Yugyeom shifted his gaze upward, tilting his chin just slightly and blinking once, as if waking up from a nap. “I’m sorry, too.” Yugyeom lifted his hand from his side and covered Jinyoung’s parted lips with his index finger as he started to speak again. “I’m not just saying that because we argued. I know I need to focus better, Jinyoungie. I’m going to work on it.”

Jinyoung took Yugyeom’s hand in his own, kissing the pads of each of his fingers and then resting Yugyeom’s palm against his cheek, savoring the warmth of his skin emanating from the middle of his hand. Yugyeom smiled, lazy. He looked so young, Jinyoung thought. Sleep softened his features, gentle eyes staring back at Jinyoung with a loving fondness that threatened to overwhelm and drown Jinyoung if Yugyeom so much as uttered a word to him.

“Okay,” Jinyoung answered finally. “We can both work on things, hm?”

“Sure, hyung,” replied Yugyeom, yawning at the end of his short sentence and cuddling in closer. Jinyoung had pulled him into his arms, holding him tight and cradling him with pure warmth and affection.

“I’m in love with you,” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom grinned dreamily, lifting his hand from his side and pinching Jinyoung’s nose with a sigh.

“You’ve mentioned that once or twice before.”

“Do you think I mean it any less when I say it?” Jinyoung said. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him, even though he had said he wanted to shower before he went to sleep.

Yugyeom shook his head. “‘Course not.”

Jinyoung let out a breath of relief he didn’t even realize he had been holding. A dopey grin tugged at the corners of Yugyeom’s lips.

“I love you so much,” Yugyeom said.

“How much?” teased Jinyoung.

“So, so, so, so much,” Yugyeom’s words were beginning to slur. Jinyoung imagined if Yugyeom tried looking up at him, his eyes would be crossing from how tired he was.

Sometimes, when Yugyeom was so exhausted after long hours of their schedules running together, he’d start falling asleep in his seat, twitching awake and scaring himself into opening his eyes, only for them to shut again. The exact thing was happening now, his arm twitching suddenly and scaring Yugyeom awake before Jinyoung hushed him by running his fingers through his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s talk more in the morning,” Jinyoung said, more of a suggestion than an order, but Yugyeom seemed to easily accept it, easing closer into Jinyoung’s side as he pulled the blanket at the end of bed over his body. “Blanket hog,” Jinyoung said, pulling the blanket over his own legs and earning a quiet groan of protest from Yugyeom.

“Don’t be so greedy.” Yugyeom jerked the blanket back and rolled over on his opposite side, so Jinyoung was spooning him.

“It’s  _ my  _ blanket,” Jinyoung said against the nape of Yugyeom’s neck, pressing a warm, lingering kiss to the skin.

“Maybe if you ask nicely?” Yugyeom offered.

“Maybe if I kick you out of _ my bed—” _

“Okay, okay,” Yugyeom gave in easily, letting Jinyoung take some of the blanket and curl it around his body before nuzzling in closer to Yugyeom.

Wordlessly, Yugyeom moved his hand from in front of him, sliding them down over Jinyoung’s own hand resting on his tummy, curling his fingers over Jinyoung’s and squeezing tightly, affectionately, as if the action alone said a thousand words and then some.

Maybe it did, Yugyeom thought, as Jinyoung’s breathing leveled off, lulled into a soothing relaxation before the two fell off into a deep sleep together.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The mall was bustling as per usual, given school was out for the day, and people were leaving work, ready to shop and pick up things before heading home. People bumped against one another, shoulder to shoulder, hardly apologizing before disappearing in a store, in another crowd, with different people.

And there, in the lingerie store, were Youngjae and Jinyoung, faces covered with masks, Jinyoung with a hood tugged over his head as Youngjae paced through the racks of underwear and bras, his mask falling a little as Jinyoung reached over and pulled it up.

“Be careful. If someone sees us in here, they’ll have a field day with it.”

“Relax,” Youngjae said, under his breath so the other (few) shoppers didn’t hear his voice. “I’ve done this kind of thing before. Nobody’s gonna notice.”

“You’ve done this kind of thing before? When? With who?!” Jinyoung hissed under his breath. Youngjae picked up a striped pair of boys briefs, pushing them in Jinyoung’s face as Jinyoung sputtered, feeling his face heat up at the sight of them alone.

Jinyoung was starting to think this was a huge mistake. He wasn’t even  _ sure  _ if Yugyeom really did have a thing for lingerie, in the way that Youngjae seemed so definite about. So why was he standing in this store, looking through the female lingerie and feeling horribly out of place as a group of women walked in, chattering loudly and already looking through the racks of clothes and underwear together? Was it easy for women to do that? Did this feel normal?

“I never kiss and tell,” Youngjae replied, reaching over and hooking his arm with Jinyoung’s own.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung said, glancing down at Youngjae’s arm and squirming slightly. Youngjae hushed him, pulling out another pair of lacy underwear from a rack behind him.

“Looking casual,” answered Youngjae.

“How is this looking casual?” Jinyoung rebuked. “And, y’know, I wasn’t gonna mention this before, but you really should have brought sunglasses. What if someone recognizes you?”

“But don’t you think my makeup is pretty, oppa?” Youngjae said, his voice heightening just slightly, teasingly, and Jinyoung grimaced.

“Gross. What’s gotten into you?”

Youngjae leaned up and pecked a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek through his mask, pulling away just enough to whisper, “I can’t tell if you’re actually this dense or if you’re just acting really well, but pretend I’m a girl, hyung. It’ll make it seem a lot less suspicious.”

When Youngjae pulled away, he started searching through a full rack of undergarments, pulling out a pair of black ones and leaning them against his thigh, as if asking Jinyoung, “This one?”

And it took Jinyoung a second to catch onto what Youngjae was saying, because if he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Youngjae was hitting on him or something, but he wouldn’t do that. 

Instead, it all clicked together; why Youngjae insisted on wearing something different than Jinyoung, something a little more...  _ feminine;  _ not too tight for his frame, but still enough to show off his waist, and how his makeup seemed much more heavy handed than usual, even having slightly winged eyeliner and mascara to make his lashes seem longer than they actually were. And how, with his slightly shaggier hair, Youngjae gave off that boyish vibe many women liked to go for nowadays.

“You’re a genius,” Jinyoung marveled.

“I am,” said Youngjae, smug, appreciative. “But it’ll only work for so long, so let’s get to it. What kind of lingerie do you think would look good?”

Jinyoung took a moment to think about it. He had gone online every night for the past week, in a desperate attempt to become well versed enough in lingerie lingo to figure out what was what and how it worked. In the end, Jinyoung ended up locking himself in his room and jerking off, because Yugyeom was usually already asleep, since looking through the pictures alone was enough to make him flustered and excited.

“Hyung,” Youngjae said, quiet, catching Jinyoung’s attention, as the crowd of women (who were thankfully still ignoring them) grew louder and rowdier across the store. “Are you buying for yourself, or for Yugyeom?”

Jinyoung felt a chill run along his spine, but he answered, “m-myself.”

“Oooh,” Youngjae teased. 

Before Jinyoung could object, Youngjae had led him to an opposite rack of clothes, apparently more suited for people of his body type, as the sizes had changed just slightly. 

“What color?” Youngjae gestured towards the racks of clothes, dragging his fingertips along the soft smoothness of a pair of wine colored satin underwear, the lace trim catching on his fingernail before he moved onto a black bra and thong set, to which Jinyoung immediately shook his head and swallowed, slightly harder than normal.

“Peach,” he finally said. “I want something peach colored.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


All day long, Jinyoung had been avoiding Yugyeom, and Yugyeom was starting to think it was something he had done wrong.

At first, it was easy to brush it off as just not being able to see each other. After all, it was their first few days off in a long time, so Yugyeom himself had plans in the morning and afternoon to keep busy. He and Bambam had made plans to go out together, and afterwards, Yugyeom had friends he wanted to catch up with over coffee. Jinyoung wasn’t awake, or rather, was still lying in bed when Yugyeom left, so Yugyeom just sent him a, “I’m leaving, hyung!” message with a cute sticker before stuffing his phone away in his pocket and heading out.

After that, it was a game of tag, where Jinyoung would message Yugyeom, and Yugyeom would reply an hour later, back and forth, until it was late, and Yugyeom had lost track of time. That was fairly normal on some of their first and only days off.

But as Yugyeom was walking home, scrolling through his messages to and from Jinyoung, he found Jinyoung was acting... odd. The normal subtle nuances of his messages were off, and Yugyeom felt stupid for noticing some of it, but Jinyoung  _ never  _ punctuated the ends of his sentences or replied with only one or two word messages. As of late, it had always been stickers and greasy messages exchanged back and forth before one of them broke and begged for mercy.

But there was none of that in Jinyoung’s messages. Short, yes. Sweet? Debatable. But definitely not any part of Jinyoung that Yugyeom had grown used to over the course of their relationship so far.

Before Yugyeom could message Jinyoung about his odd behavior, their group chat notification went off instead.

**coco’s mom:** **  
** is everyone at the buffet for dinner?  **(7:43 pm)**

**owned the stage:**   
??? dinner?? Where??  **(7:43 pm)**

**should’ve stayed in the jungle:** ****  
aww did you not get invited   
also fuck whoever changed my name to this  **(7:44 pm)**

**young and rich bitch:**   
were the snakes familiar?  **(7:44 pm)**

**should’ve stayed in the jungle:** **  
** im gonna beat your ass you’re sitting right across from me  **(7:45 pm)**

**owned the stage:** **  
** Ok but seriously where are you guys at? I want dinner ???  **(7:46 pm)**

**jackson the wang:**   
Mark just kicked bambam really hard under the table, as if we all couldnt see it   
Who did this to my name  **(7:47 pm)**

**young and rich bitch:**   
there i fixed it :D  **(7:48 pm)**

**Mr. Worldwide™:**   
Thanks  **(7:48 pm)**

**I’m Jaebum:**   
we’ll just bring you back something later  **(7:49 pm)**

**owned the stage:** **  
** Unfair!!  **(7:49 pm)**

Just as Yugyeom went to ask again where it was they were having dinner, Jinyoung’s contact photo filled the screen, the familiar ringtone of one of Jinyoung’s favorite songs filling the quiet night air. Yugyeom answered without hesitation, bringing his phone up to his ear and grinning, a light, airy feeling filling his chest.

“Hey, hyung!”

“Yugyeom-ah, are you coming home soon?”

Yugyeom furrowed his brows. Another short response from Jinyoung? Not even so much as a greeting?

“Uhm, I’m on my way now. Wait, are you not at dinner with the rest of them?”

“No,” answered Jinyoung. “I’m at the dorms.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Yugyeom stopped at a crosswalk, leaning against the streetlight and waiting for the crosswalk light to change so he could cross. There was a moment of hesitation, a sharp inhale of breath from Jinyoung on the other line, and Yugyeom felt that light, airy feeling from early burn away with concern. “Are you okay, hyung?”

“You’ll be home soon, right?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom replied, the light finally changing as he picked up the pace and crossed. He lowered his voice when a group of people walked past him, knocking against his shoulder and hardly apologizing after they did so. “Not to sound ridiculous, but you’re worrying me.”

“Just... get home soon. Okay?”

Yugyeom stuttered, confused and a tinge of frustrated, but agreed nevertheless. Jinyoung hung up first, and left Yugyeom with more questions than answers.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Youngjae’s advice before leaving and taking the other members out for dinner was less than useful, Jinyoung thought, after feeling his face heat up at his suggestions alone. “Wait for him on the bed, hyung— or wait in his room— or sit on the couch— or strip for him—” and Jinyoung was trying  _ desperately  _ to figure something out, even after he had called Yugyeom, asked him to come home soon. Youngjae could only keep the others distracted for so long before they got suspicious. Hopefully they’d come home too drunk to care about Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

Truth be told, Jinyoung had been nervous all day. He’d tried his hardest to distract himself by reading a book, talking to Jaebum, which usually helped, and even called his parents in an attempt to distract himself (which worked, all up until his mother asked about the other members, particularly Yugyeom, as she had really grown fond of him after his visit on Christmas).

One thing led to another, and before Jinyoung knew it, he had pulled the lingerie out of the bag he had tucked away under his bed, running his fingers along the lace overlaying the smooth satin material of the panties he had bought. 

Really, he shouldn’t have been so worried about buying them at the store. As soon as he went up to the register, the woman rang him up and didn’t even ask what he was doing in a lingerie store with a hoodie, sunglasses, face mask, and a vaguely feminine looking friend, who probably didn’t really pass for a woman, but gave a valiant effort anyways.

(Which caused Jinyoung to wonder what other kind of weird customers this cashier must have seen, if she hardly batted a lash at Jinyoung and Co..)

And they were  _ so soft.  _ If clothes could be sweet, that would be exactly how Jinyoung would describe them. When they found them, Jinyoung was surprisingly pleased with the peachy undertones of the material, not too bright, not too pink, just enough to compliment his skin tone. In the back of his mind, Jinyoung was absolutely cursing himself for noticing these things about  _ lingerie,  _ but he also quietly hoped that Yugyeom would notice them as well. 

The only issue now being... how was Jinyoung supposed to...  _ present _ himself to Yugyeom? He had the panties on, the matching garter belt clipped to the sheer black stockings he had snatched up out of impulse alone. To avoid suspicion, Jinyoung had bought the matching bra, but left it hidden under his bed, tucked away behind a box.

Anything he thought of sounded absolutely  _ ridiculous.  _ Youngjae had offered things up, as he had mentioned before, but every time Jinyoung sat down on the couch and took the bed sheet he had tied around his shoulders off, another wave of anxiety washed over him, and he felt—

_ Self-conscious. _

Self-conscious was the word he was looking for. Embarrassed, shy, timid, those didn't quite fit, but  _ self-conscious  _ was exactly it. Jinyoung just wasn't like the others— didn't feel the same amount of comfort with his shirt off, and generally avoided it outside of the dorms. It wasn’t that he thought he wasn’t good looking, but there was something so intimate in showing himself.

Adding in the initial shyness of having lingerie on, and it turned Jinyoung into a stuttering, blushing mess of a person, standing in front of his mirror in his room, running his fingers along the straps of the garter belt and snapping them against his thighs.

And in the back of his mind, Jinyoung was mentally kicking himself for going through with this without mentioning it to Yugyeom first. Of course, the younger had seemed shy about admitting even his tame kinks, so Jinyoung was sure if he had asked or brought it up, Yugyeom would’ve shied away from the conversation and left it for “future Yugyeom” to deal with, as he put it before.

Jinyoung sighed, staring at himself in the mirror again, loosening the bed sheet from his shoulders for a moment to take it all in again. The lingerie. Himself. His hair still wet at the ends from his shower earlier. The lingerie  _ again—  _ Jesus, this was ridiculous. Jinyoung could see goosebumps prickling his shoulders as he loosened the sheet again and turned, just slightly, to see his ass, just barely covered by the satin material and the straps of the garter holding the stockings up just underneath the curve of his ass.

Jinyoung might have been self-conscious, but... he looked good, or at least, not as bad as he thought he would in a pair of woman’s lingerie.

Standing in the mirror, running his fingers along the smooth edges of the panties and curling his thumbs under the straps of the garter belt again, Jinyoung heard the door to the dorm open, telltale footsteps echoing through the hall as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

Was that Yugyeom? Already? Or was it someone else? Youngjae said he would do his best to keep the others out of the dorms for a few hours, but he offered no guarantees, and  _ oh god,  _ Jinyoung was just standing there in lingerie— in women’s lingerie, his only defense being a thin bedsheet he could only wrap around his shoulders.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom’s voice rang through the dorm like a song, careful, calculated, but worry laced in his voice. “You here?”

Jinyoung parted his lips to speak, ready to call out to Yugyeom. But he was still in lingerie. In his room. Standing there like a fool because he hadn’t figured out a way to present this to Yugyeom without it seeming awkward or forced.

“Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom’s voice was closer. Jinyoung clenched his fingers around the sheets over his body, hiding himself away and wiping his clammy palms on them at the same time. Yugyeom’s footsteps paused outside of his room, knocking lightly. “Are you okay?”

Jinyoung breathed out hard, walking to the door and swinging it open, hand still holding tightly to the sheet as his face warmed at the sight of Yugyeom alone. Yugyeom was... worried, visibly so, brows creased and bottom lip bitten, red from worrying it. 

Relief flooded through Jinyoung suddenly, at the sight alone of Yugyeom, because there was just something about seeing Yugyeom; seeing his smile as soon as Jinyoung opened the door, and the way his eyes lit up and how the apples of his cheeks dusted red, as if Jinyoung was a bright burning bonfire. After a moment, his expression fell.

“Are you sick?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung furrowed his brows.

“Huh?”

“The blanket? Were you in bed?” Yugyeom curled his fingers under the fold of the sheet, pinching the material between his fingers before pulling away. Jinyoung didn’t even want to think about how his heart jumped at the action.

“O-oh. I... er, no, I wasn’t.”

“Were you naked, then?” Yugyeom teased, to which Jinyoung flushed brighter. Being naked would be less torturous than this. “Oh, you  _ were  _ naked, weren’t you!”

“God, shut up,” Jinyoung replied, a little more comfortable now that Yugyeom was teasing him, the way he always did. This was Yugyeom, Jinyoung thought. His Yugyeom, his Yugyeom,  _ his  _ Yugyeom, and he was still Jinyoung, no matter what he was wearing.

“So, you’re not sick, right?” Yugyeom clarified. Jinyoung hummed in agreement. He wasn’t ready for Yugyeom to suddenly dip down, holding Jinyoung’s face with one hand, leaning in so their foreheads touched. “Can I kiss you, then?”

Jinyoung wanted to pinch Yugyeom’s side when he noticed the cocky smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, the way he seemed to already know the answer, and Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to say no to Yugyeom, even if it meant giving up the chance to tease him.

“Sure,” Jinyoung breathed out, barely able to finish the word before Yugyeom had his lips against his, warm, dry from the cold outside, bottom lip bitten and a little chapped, but still enough to draw out a quiet noise from Jinyoung. Normally, Jinyoung would have the capacity to be embarrassed, but Yugyeom was tentative, his lips working against Jinyoung’s own in a gentle, chaste rhythm that made Jinyoung relax, one hand resting against the side of Yugyeom’s neck while the other kept the sheet held tightly to his own body.

Yugyeom pulled away, Jinyoung chasing after his lips for a moment before Yugyeom let out a breathy laugh.

“You know,” Yugyeom prefaced, quiet, careful, “I thought you were mad at me or something. You didn’t talk to me all day.”

“But I did?” Jinyoung said, carding his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair and pressing in close again. Yugyeom gave Jinyoung short pecks to his lips, nothing with serious intent behind his actions, nothing like Jinyoung was feeling as he noticed the sensation of one of the stocking clips brushing against his thigh, as if reminding him.

“Not like usual,” said Yugyeom. As he leaned in closer, stepping in and pushing Jinyoung back. Jinyoung let out a warm puff of breath against his lips. “Not like you always do.”

Yugyeom tried lacing his fingers in with Jinyoung’s hand, still clenched tightly around the sheet over his shoulders, when he noticed how Jinyoung tensed. Without missing a beat, Yugyeom grinned.

“Make it up to me, hyung.” Yugyeom’s tone was laced with playfulness, a light inflection that said he wasn’t actually upset by the fact that Jinyoung was acting weird, but happy that he was there with Jinyoung.

Wordlessly, Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom back, back, back, towards his bed, stopping at the end and pulling Yugyeom in for another kiss. Yugyeom’s eyes fluttered shut, tangling his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair and pushing him down on the bed. 

With the movement, Jinyoung loosened his fingers from around the bed sheet, let it slide down his back, along his waist as Yugyeom laid him down on the bed. Pulse roaring in his ears like a war drum, Jinyoung waited, waited for Yugyeom to figure it out, to pull away and see the lingerie, to mention it.

Yugyeom skated his fingers down, along the sides of Jinyoung’s body as he slotted himself between his hips and hummed against Jinyoung’s lips. Then, as he slid his hand down further, his fingers caught on the top of the garter belt. Yugyeom furrowed his brows, touching it again, before pulling away and looking down.

There was a split second of shock over Yugyeom’s expression, eyes widened and jaw slack before he blinked, as if unable to believe what he was seeing. Already, Jinyoung could feel the embarrassment creeping up on him again, face bright red and breaths stuttered. His hand moved from his side on instinct alone to cover himself up.

But Yugyeom was just... taking it all in. Drinking in the sight of Jinyoung lying underneath him in lingerie, in cute peach colored panties with black bows on the band at the top of them, complementing bows on the tops of the stockings as well, to the black straps of the garters pressed against his thighs.

“Jinyoung.”

The way Yugyeom breathed his name out sounded reverent. Adoring, but borderline sinful, full of worship and awe.

“Do you... like it?” Jinyoung asked softly, surprised by his own willingness to speak. Yugyeom seemed to stutter awake from a daze, looking up at Jinyoung finally.

“How did you know?” Yugyeom said, and Jinyoung felt a wave of relief rush through his body all at once, sated and excited at the same time.

“It’s a long story. I’m, er, taking this as you like it.”

“Hyung, it’s....  _ Wow.” _ His words came out like a prayer, and Jinyoung felt his face warm even more. He swore if he blushed anymore, his face was permanently going to be red, no makeup blush ever needed again.

Jinyoung breathed harder as Yugyeom pulled away, eyes running along every inch of Jinyoung’s body, down to his legs, covered with the dark stockings, matching peach bows at the tops of them, just beside the clips of the garter belt. His toned thighs, the slight trail of hair leading down, past the soft band of the underwear. Everything Yugyeom could look at, he was gratefully taking in.

Careful. Always careful, always touching Jinyoung like he was porcelain, ready to shatter at any moment, Yugyeom dragged his fingernails along Jinyoung’s thighs, left, then right, then left again. Already, Jinyoung could feel the threat of heat pooling in his gut. Nervously, Jinyoung shifted on the bed, cocked his head to the side so he could catch Yugyeom’s lips between his own before languidly pulling him down for a lazy kiss.

Within a minute, Yugyeom had his knee pressed between Jinyoung’s thighs, Jinyoung bucking at the touch and whimpering without realizing it. Yugyeom smiled against his lips, and it was so smug, so satisfied that he had reduced Jinyoung into this mess, that Jinyoung could help but sink his teeth into Yugyeom’s bottom lip. 

Yugyeom hissed, kissing Jinyoung and rocking his knee up against his crotch harder, more friction and heat behind his movements. A sudden, shocked moan left Jinyoung’s lips, and when they parted, he was panting for breath, flushed, lips bitten red and pink as Yugyeom wasted no time in peppering kisses along his jawline. The scrape of teeth, nips to his skin, goosebumps littered across his skin as Jinyoung tangled his fingers in Yugyeom’s hair and pulled hard— all of it only served to turn Jinyoung on more.

At his collarbone, Yugyeom stopped, laved his tongue just above it before biting down and tearing another moan from Jinyoung. A warning died on Jinyoung’s lips, a reminder not to leave marks on him, because if someone saw, it’d be hell to deal with, but Yugyeom was smart, knew better than to risk it, before kissing lower, moving to Jinyoung’s nipple and taking it between his teeth.

“F-fuck,” Jinyoung managed, Yugyeom letting the pert bud slip out from between his teeth, lapping at his nipple with his tongue before moving to the other. With his attention focused on Jinyoung, Yugyeom used one hand to pinch his opposite nipple, another shameless moan leaving Jinyoung as his hips bucked off of the bed.

Jinyoung stopped Yugyeom by placing his finger on Yugyeom’s chin, lifting his gaze and pushing himself up on his elbows.

“It’s for you.”

Yugyeom hesitated, felt Jinyoung pulling him up on the bed, closer, so he could press kisses to the corners of his lips and along his jaw, breath warm and soothing against his skin as they leaked past his lips.

And then it hit Yugyeom exactly what Jinyoung meant. The way his eyes glossed over; how his hips jumped off of the bed every time Yugyeom touched him through the thin material of the panties; his parted lips that invited Yugyeom to take, take, take from him and not ask for anything in return.

_ I’m all for you,  _ Jinyoung said, without needing to repeat himself.

“Hands and knees,” ordered Yugyeom. Jinyoung nodded wordlessly, swallowing hard as turned over. “Stay there.”

Jinyoung nodded again, pushing himself up on his hands and knees, but not moving from his spot on the bed. Yugyeom disappeared from the room, his footsteps echoing through the dorm before trickling off into quiet noises. The roar of his pulse made Jinyoung hazy with desire, a sheen of sweat building up on the back of his neck as he heard Yugyeom’s footsteps returning.

Jinyoung waited. The bed dipped slightly, as Yugyeom used his finger to guide Jinyoung’s gaze towards him, leaning in and kissing him once he was looking over his shoulder.

“I wanna finger you,” Yugyeom breathed against his lips when they parted. Jinyoung moaned involuntarily. A smile grew on Yugyeom’s face. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Jinyoung took a moment to respond, but nodded with his words.

Thankfully, Yugyeom didn’t rush Jinyoung. They had never done something like this before— Jinyoung being on the receiving end of something like this. It was usually Yugyeom, bottoming, or Jinyoung focusing all of his attention on teasing him, making him beg for it. This was new, unfamiliar territory that made both Jinyoung and Yugyeom shiver with anticipation, excited.

“You really look beautiful, hyung,” Yugyeom said. A chill unknowingly ran through Jinyoung’s body as Yugyeom ran his fingers along his thighs, taking in all he could with a smile on his lips. “Your thighs especially— under these stockings.”

“Y-Yugyeom,” he managed to shudder out, goosebumps littering his skin as he realized what it was Yugyeom was doing. Yugyeom traced his fingers along the top of Jinyoung’s stockings, higher, to the straps of the garter belt, before snapping them against his thighs.

“But... your ass really looks the best.”

To punctuate his words, Yugyeom brought his palm down on Jinyoung’s ass, earning a sharp yelp from his lips.

“Okay?” Yugyeom rubbed his palm over the spot, soothing. Jinyoung nodded without hesitation. “Think of a safeword, hyung, just in case.”

“Yugyeom....”

“That’s not a very good safeword.” Yugyeom giggled.

“Yugyeom, please, just—” Jinyoung huffed and rocked his hips back, hoping to earn some sort of reaction from Yugyeom, but getting nothing. “Purple, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Yugyeom agreed easily, lifting his hand from the curve of Jinyoung’s ass and bringing his open palm down on the opposite cheek this time. The smack wasn’t nearly as loud as it could have been, as the material of the panties offered a slight barrier, but not much. Jinyoung muffled a moan by biting down on his fist, and Yugyeom smacked his ass again, without warning. “Nobody’s home except for you and me. Be loud, baby. It's been so long since I've made you scream.”

“Yugyeom, since when do you call me “baby”?” Jinyoung said, a huff escaping him before Yugyeom spanked him again, harder than before. Jinyoung whimpered, and felt Yugyeom hesitate in soothing his hand over the spot. Even with a safeword, Yugyeom was caring and cautious, making sure not to hurt Jinyoung too much.

“Ah, right,” Yugyeom prefaced with a cheeky grin. “Sorry,  _ hyung.”  _

“You're really never gonna let that go, are you?” Jinyoung said, reaching back and shoving Yugyeom playfully. Yugyeom laughed, slapping his thigh lightly and making Jinyoung hide his face in embarrassment.

“I don't think you'll ever know how enlightening it was to find out you have a hyung kink.”

“Enlightening?” Jinyoung repeated. “You find out I have a kink for being called hyung, and you call it enlightening?”

“Of course,” Yugyeom said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but continued speaking so Jinyoung didn’t have to ask for an explanation. “Don’t you think I wondered why you’d act so funny when I whined “hyung”? I always thought maybe it just annoyed you... but you were trying not to get turned on, weren’t you?”

“Don’t give yourself so much credit,” Jinyoung said, weak, hardly arguing as he blushed darker. Yugyeom snickered, running his fingers along the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs, listening to Jinyoung’s breath shorten. “Bite me.”

“Is that an insult, or a request?” Yugyeom smiled at the cheesy line.

Before Jinyoung could get a word out, he heard the familiar pop of a lube cap bottle, a chill immediately running down his spine with the sound of it.

Jinyoung moved his fingers to the straps of the garter belt, ready to unclip the straps from the stockings, when he felt Yugyeom’s fingers curl around his wrist, stopping him from reaching the backs of his thighs.

“What are you doing?” He said, voice low, and Jinyoung swallowed hard.

“Taking the lingerie off?” Jinyoung damned himself for sounding unsure.

“Don’t,” ordered Yugyeom, pushing Jinyoung’s hand back to the mattress, keeping himself pushed up on his hands and knees.

“You said you wanted to finger me,” Jinyoung explained, as if Yugyeom could forget what he said and wanted.

“I  _ am  _ going to finger you.”

The snap of the garter straps against Jinyoung’s thigh brought him back, hips jerking at the sensation.

“And I’m going to eat you out.”

Yugyeom snapped a belt on the opposite thigh, making Jinyoung curse and hide his face from him.

“With the lingerie  _ on.” _

Jinyoung moaned, shameless. Loud and wanting. This was so much more than he expected it to be like. He expected Yugyeom to enjoy the lingerie, maybe tease him, and after that, he figured it’d be the same as they usually were, joking and playing around, languid kisses until one of them came, but... this was  _ so  _ good. Jinyoung definitely wasn’t complaining.

A rough touch startled Jinyoung from his inner stream of thoughts, the contact making his body jump. Yugyeom had his fingers hooked under the panties, pulling them away from Jinyoung’s ass and baring himself for Yugyeom.

“F-fuck,” Jinyoung managed, his elbows feeling shaky already.

“Your ass is so pretty, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom bit down on Jinyoung’s left cheek, leaving a mark as Jinyoung moaned and ducked his head low. His hair fell past his eyes, though it didn’t matter if he could see or not, with his eyes clenched shut. “And you turn red so easily. Where I spanked you— it’s already red. So beautiful, so fucking gorgeous.”

Jinyoung knew Yugyeom was laying it on thick for him— because he said he liked body worship, and Yugyeom must have done his research. Every word he uttered sent heat down Jinyoung’s spine, to the bottom of his gut, where it curled and turned into a sinful desire, and he was already hard, which was so embarrassing. Yugyeom never teased Jinyoung for it, never pointed it out besides general observations, but Jinyoung was still embarrassed of it sometimes.

Well, that, and—

“You’re already so wet, too,” Yugyeom broke Jinyoung’s chain of thoughts with a rough palm to the front of the panties, tearing a moan from Jinyoung, whose arms buckled from underneath him as he fell face first into the pillows beneath him. “Look at how much you’re leaking.”

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung whined his name out, turning his face to the side so he could take in a shaky, unsteady breath. “Fuck, please, don’t tease me.”

“I’m not, hyung. I think it’s hot as fuck. Soaking wet like this for me. All for me, right?” Yugyeom said, palming Jinyoung through his underwear again. The smooth satin offered little to no friction against his hard cock, only served to make Jinyoung more and more frustrated as he writhed on the bed, hips rutting forward in search for more, more, all of Yugyeom. He wanted everything. Jinyoung finally let out a broken hum of agreement, body trembling with every rough touch Yugyeom gave him.

And then Yugyeom ducked lower, making sure to push the panties to the side again, and licked a stripe along the inside of Jinyoung’s thigh, up to his perineum, and then pulling away to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s rim.

Jinyoung bucked forward unwittingly, but Yugyeom protested hardly, only slipped his arm under Jinyoung’s hips and jerked him back so he could do it again. The drag of his tongue against Jinyoung’s hole made him cry out desperately, hips trembling and cock growing harder in his panties.

It was loud, and wet, and  _ messy—  _ Jinyoung could feel Yugyeom’s drool slipping past his lips and trailing down his perineum. The sounds Yugyeom was making sounded so unbelievably lewd and  _ disgusting—  _ in a good way, in the  _ best  _ way. Yugyeom pressed his tongue flat against Jinyoung’s clenched hole, making him stutter out a loud plea, begging, asking for Yugyeom to do more.

The cool temperature of lube against his skin made Jinyoung swear  _ again,  _ and really, he’d have to wash his mouth out with soap or something, because the way he was cursing was borderline sailor-like. His throat would definitely be ragged by the end of this.

A slicked up finger pressed at Jinyoung’s hole, making him clench for a moment, before he breathed out a moan and tried to get his body to relax. Yugyeom waited, patiently pressing soft kisses along Jinyoung’s thighs.

Finally, Jinyoung relaxed enough for Yugyeom to slide his first finger in, to the second knuckle, before stopping at letting him adjust. Jinyoung felt Yugyeom squeeze more lube out, dripping down his hole and along Yugyeom’s fingers, making the slide that much easier for them both. The angle Yugyeom had became better when Jinyoung pushed himself up on shaky arms again.

One finger became two, but not three, and Jinyoung was... cautious. Yugyeom wasn’t  _ small.  _ Jinyoung would’ve needed three finger-prep to compensate, if Yugyeom wanted to fuck him. So why was he so insistent on only using two?

Yugyeom stopped Jinyoung in the middle of his questioning. “Trust me. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“B-but—  _ ah, fuck,  _ Yugyeom, it hurts less with three fingers, a-and—”

“Hyung,” Yugyeom dipped low beside Jinyoung, catching his attention as his eyes went wide. “Trust me,  _ please.” _

The tone in Yugyeom’s voice lowered, soft, but still imploring, and Jinyoung nodded without hesitation.

After squeezing more lube out onto his fingers and along Jinyoung’s hole, Yugyeom slowly slid both fingers in, the stretch nothing more than a dull ache as Jinyoung’s hips wiggled involuntarily. 

Yugyeom didn’t seem to mind, only sliding his fingers in a bit more before feeling his fingertips brush across a familiar surface, watching the full body reaction rushing through Jinyoung at the sensation alone. Jinyoung cursed,  _ loud,  _ unashamed, hips rocking forward with desperation before rutting back on Yugyeom’s fingers.

“Good,” Yugyeom said, using his free hand to soothe over Jinyoung’s bare ass cheek. Curling his fingers against Jinyoung’s prostate again, Jinyoung moaned, his mouth falling open as he panted harder and harder, desperate to come already, even though they had just started. 

Jinyoung let his head fall, peering down, to his hard cock straining against the front of the lingerie clearly not made for this kind of situation. Precum stained the front of the peach colored underwear, and a full body shiver ran through Jinyoung’s body as he whined at the next touch of Yugyeom’s fingers to his prostate.

And then Yugyeom spanked Jinyoung again, the sting of his open palm hardly registering as too much pain, more pleasure, as it shot down his veins, his cock harder, throbbing. Jinyoung was so desperate, so painfully wanting to come, grinding against the air to find  _ some  _ kind of friction, even imaginary stimulation, anything to help him come.

The next time Yugyeom roughly thrust his fingers inside of Jinyoung, his arms buckled yet again, falling face first into the pillow, as he had earlier.

“P-please,” Jinyoung finally gasped out with another rough grind to his prostate. “Please, let me come, Gyeomie.”

“You want to come, hyung?” Yugyeom slowly started to massage his two fingers over Jinyoung’s prostate, one after the other. Slow. Careful and calculated, and  _ damn  _ Yugyeom for being so good at this, Jinyoung thought as he nodded. “Can you come from my fingers?”

“Touch me, please, touch me,” Jinyoung begged, unsure if he really could come on Yugyeom’s fingers alone. The stimulation was fantastic, but it was bordering on painful oversensitive, the kind of pleasure that made his body numb, and would linger in his muscles so he’d feel it in the morning.

With another rough spank to his ass, Jinyoung moaned, biting down on the pillow to muffle himself. Yugyeom’s warm fingers tugged at the panties, moving them away and letting the head of Jinyoung’s hard cock slip out from underneath them. Yugyeom moved to cup his palm around Jinyoung’s erection, warmth and gentle stimulation of Yugyeom’s fingers around him was enough to make him sob.

“Oh, hyung,” Yugyeom hummed, palming Jinyoung harder and tearing another broken moan from his lips. “You want to come, right?”

Jinyoung could hardly focus, with the pleasure rocking through his body, from the overstimulation of his cock against the lingerie, added to the overwhelming sensation of the pads of Yugyeom’s fingers massaging against his prostate. 

He barely responded with a broken  _ please!  _ before Yugyeom finally, finally wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s cock, stroking him once, twice— all the while brushing his fingers against Jinyoung’s prostate— and earning an all too-deserved orgasm from Jinyoung, starting at the tips of his toes, to the top of his head, body shuddering and shaking through his orgasm as Yugyeom continued massaging and touching him through it.

“Look at how much you cum,” Yugyeom commented, tone low, full of awe... reverent. Jinyoung loved it. He loved that Yugyeom took the things he was embarrassed of, and glorified them; made them seem desirable. Maybe they really were to Yugyeom. Either way, the force of his orgasm kept Jinyoung whining, body straining to stay up on his knees. Even the slightest of touches to his prostate made Jinyoung yelp and stutter forward.

_ “Fuck,  _ Jinyoung,” Yugyeom said as he pulled his hand away from Jinyoung’s cock, pressing his fingers together and pulling them apart to watch Jinyoung’s cum stretch between one fingertip to the other, excessive, dripping down Yugyeom’s palm from each of his fingers.

Jinyoung fell to his side with a loud sigh, his body still shaking from the force of his orgasm. His thighs trembled, legs twitching from the brunt of it all.

“You’re a mess,” said Yugyeom. Jinyoung let his eyes flutter open a moment later, meeting Yugyeom’s gentle gaze. He had cleaned his hand off on his shirt, tugging it off over his head and tossing it on the floor a second later.

“You’re a lot nicer to me than I am to you during sex,” Jinyoung said first, smiles appearing on both of their faces, a laugh escaping Yugyeom as he did so.

“Mm, but I like it when you’re mean to me,” Yugyeom teased, leaning over and pressing a warm kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek. He pulled away to ask if he was okay, if he needed water or anything to help soothe his slightly red bottom, but was cut short when Jinyoung pulled him in for a kiss. 

The pace was languid, tongues sliding over one another’s, Jinyoung swallowing down every moan and breath Yugyeom gave. Despite the fact that Yugyeom was still hard and hadn’t come yet, he wasn’t rushing Jinyoung; just tucking his sweat soaked hair behind his ear and capturing his lips between his own, biting down on his bottom lip with a quiet moan.

“So... do you not want to fuck me?” Jinyoung said as they parted. Yugyeom grinned, pinching his cheek.

“No tact, huh?”

“Oh, shut up. Answer me.”

“Contradicting statements.” Yugyeom clicked his tongue. “Guess I got caught up in the moment. Seeing you fuck yourself back on my fingers was really fucking hot.”

“Always a gentleman.” Jinyoung pinched Yugyeom’s cheek.

“Let me keep it going by saying a handjob will do just fine if you’re too tired, Jinyoungie.”

“Wow, really going all out to romance me.”

“You know me,” Yugyeom smiled, but his expression faltered when Jinyoung shook his head. “Too tired? Ah, you’ve really got no stamina, hyung, how disappointing. It’s because you’re so old, you know—  _ ow!  _ Pinching, really?”

“Would you stop talking for two seconds?” Jinyoung kneed Yugyeom in the side. “All you do is blabber, blabber, blabber. Who can get a word in edgewise?”

“Didn’t see you complaining about it when I was talking about how much I love your ass.” Yugyeom punctuated his words with a rough squeeze of Jinyoung’s ass, making him moan quietly, but still pushing Yugyeom’s shoulder and huffing quietly.

“I was  _ thinking,”  _ Jinyoung paused and lifted Yugyeom’s gaze to him, pinching his chin with his thumb and forefinger, “you could use my thighs.”

The blush that rose on Yugyeom’s face answered it all, but Jinyoung waited for him to actually say it out loud, his voice lost in the confines of his chest as Jinyoung smiled wider.

“Yes?” Jinyoung prompted.

“Y-yeah. Please.”

There’s not much room with the stockings on,” Jinyoung said, moving to curl his fingers under one of the straps.

“There’s plenty of room.” Yugyeom pouted, but gave in when Jinyoung undid the clasp on one of the garter belt straps. Despite having just come, Jinyoung felt heat rise to the surface of his skin with every touch Yugyeom gave him, how he slid the stockings down to his ankles and carefully pulled them off of his feet, tossing them in the same general direction as the shirt he had used to clean himself off with earlier.

“You actually still look just as hot as you did with the stockings on, so I don’t mind taking them off now,” said Yugyeom as he reached to the side of the bed and grabbed the lube bottle from earlier, popping the cap easily and pouring some in the palm of his hand. Jinyoung hissed at the coolness of the lube against the natural warmth of his thighs, twitching and trying to close his legs at the sensation, but Yugyeom kept himself slotted between Jinyoung’s hips without an issue.

The slide of Yugyeom’s hand between his thighs made Jinyoung whimper, a quiet noise leaving his lips as his hips jumped off of the bed.

“How do you want me?” Jinyoung said softly. Yugyeom paused, pursing his lips with thought.

“Just like this. On your back,” replied Yugyeom.

Jinyoung pushed himself up on his elbows, leaning forward to unbutton the top of Yugyeom’s jeans, when Yugyeom caught Jinyoung’s lips between his own. He didn’t forcefully push Jinyoung down or fight for dominance— Yugyeom just hummed against Jinyoung’s lips and swept his tongue over Jinyoung’s bottom lip before pulling away with the most tender smile Jinyoung had ever seen grace his expression before.

“I love you.”

Jinyoung flushed, knocking his knee against Yugyeom’s side and huffing softly.

“God, right before you’re gonna fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom said easily, leaning down and kissing him again. “Just ‘cause you’re on your back for me doesn’t mean you can’t say you love me.”

“Yeah, I love you, too.” Jinyoung cut the rest of his snarky response short when he felt Yugyeom pull away, pushing his legs together and putting them over his left shoulder.

And then Yugyeom slid between Jinyoung’s thighs, pressing in close and letting out a loud sigh at the tightness of his legs pressed together, so tight, ridiculously warm.

“Fuck,” was all Yugyeom could bring himself to say, thrusting in and out of the warm space and raking his nails along Jinyoung’s thighs. The pace he built up was slow, torturous for the both of them, and surprisingly enough, Jinyoung found himself growing harder again. Oversensitive and exhausted, he moaned lowly, feeling the blood rush to his cock and twitch with the loud sound Yugyeom made as he started to grind in again.

“Again, baby?” Yugyeom said, making Jinyoung flutter his eyes open so he could look up at him. “Can you come for me again?”

“Gyeomie,” Jinyoung whined out after a particularly slow thrust, where he could feel Yugyeom’s cock grinding against his balls, just barely grazing over the underside of his cock before he slid back out. The lewd squelch of lube filled the air, along with the sound of skin connecting to skin every time Yugyeom thrust a little harder, a moan escaping him with the movement alone.

Jinyoung did all he could think of to hold out, to keep himself calm and from coming too early the second time around. He was already painfully turned on, oversensitive and his body begging for a break, but with every thrust Yugyeom gave him, every slow slide and grind against his balls and the underside of his cock, he felt his mind get hazier and hazier.

“I’m gonna come,” Yugyeom said suddenly, catching Jinyoung off guard.

“So fast?” Jinyoung teased, to which Yugyeom pinched his ass and huffed with another particularly hard thrust.

“Hearing you earlier had me close to coming already,” huffed Yugyeom, thrusting again and groaning particularly loud. “I want to come on you, hyung.”

“Are you asking if you can?” Jinyoung replied, voice jumping as Yugyeom wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts and watching as Jinyoung writhed on the bed.

“Please,” Yugyeom said, and Jinyoung agreed without any more prompting.

Focusing all of his attention on Jinyoung, Yugyeom pumped his hand against Jinyoung’s cock faster, focusing more on the head of his cock with every touch, and listening at Jinyoung fell apart from his fingers alone. His moans turned into pleads, warnings of how quickly he was going to come in the palm of Yugyeom’s hand if he kept going. Yugyeom didn’t stop at any of these, only jerked his wrist faster, fondled the head more, watched as Jinyoung’s hips stuttered off of the bed with desperation.

Jinyoung’s second orgasm of the night washed over him without missing a beat, his moans stopping in his chest as his eyes fluttered open for a split second, eyes crossed from the pleasure alone. Yugyeom was still jerking him through it, watching as line after line of cum, but less than the first time around, spilled past the slit of his cock, along the material of the garter belt and the panties, before Jinyoung helplessly pulled at Yugyeom’s hands to stop him, cheeks flush with the heady rush of his orgasm.

Yugyeom’s orgasm was close behind, pushing Jinyoung’s thighs apart and slotting himself between his legs again, jerking himself off with little mind for flair or panache, just desperate to get himself off.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Yugyeom warned, and a moment later, came hard, hips jerking forward hard and without rhythm, cum spilling out and mixing with Jinyoung’s own on his stomach, the garter belt, along the line of the panties.

Panting and exhausted, Yugyeom fell in a boneless heap beside Jinyoung, nuzzling into his side, as he always did after sex, and smiling against Jinyoung’s side.

“Thank you,” he said, after regaining his breath and relaxing in the bed.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung said, flicking Yugyeom in his forehead. “Did you just thank me for having sex with you?”

“For indulging me in my kinks, actually,” Yugyeom corrected with a cheeky grin, taking Jinyoung’s hand and kissing his open palm. “But thank you for having sex with me, too, I guess.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jinyoung repeated, and pushed his open palm against Yugyeom’s face this time. Yugyeom only laughed in response, a wide grin on his face as he pulled Jinyoung’s face towards him, kissing him lazily, appreciating the softness of his lips as he swept his tongue across his bottom lip and pulled away with a content blush on the apples of his cheeks.

“I’m guessing Youngjae told you about the lingerie thing, hm?” Jinyoung nodded in response to Yugyeom’s question. “Yeah, he’s got no filter when it comes to those things.”

“You should have seen the things he tried pulling when we were trying to buy the lingerie, Gyeomie. It was ridiculous. He was trying to act feminine so they wouldn’t suspect us of doing anything weird, but I’m pretty sure the lady at the register could not have cared less if we stole everything and ran outta there.” Jinyoung sighed out as Yugyeom languidly ran his fingertips along the mess of cum on his stomach and the garter belt.

“I... I really appreciate it, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom sounded suddenly self-conscious, and Jinyoung didn’t like that. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he turned slightly, catching Yugyeom’s lips between his own and smiling when they parted.

“I told you I wouldn’t judge you for anything you were into,” Jinyoung reminded. Yugyeom nodded with a sheepish smile on the corners of his lips.

“Yeah, I know. I just... felt embarrassed, I guess.”

“But why?” Jinyoung sat up as Yugyeom reached behind his waist, undoing the clasps on the garter belt and tossing it in the direction of the dirty clothes pile now accumulating in a far off corner of the room. Rising from the bed and stretching his arms over his head, Jinyoung groaned and felt his back pop with his movements.

“I....” Yugyeom furrowed his brows as Jinyoung peeled the panties off and kicked them to the side. He definitely needed to shower before the others came back. “I didn’t want you to think that I wanted you to be... like, more girly or anything.”

Jinyoung looked over his shoulder to find Yugyeom hiding his face behind his hands.

“I didn’t want you to think I wanted to be dating a woman! Because I don’t! I just... thought you’d look really good in the lingerie.”

“Well, it’s a good thing lingerie isn’t just for women, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Yugyeom agreed softly. 

“Truthfully, Gyeomie, I never thought that for a second. Even while buying it, I didn’t think that. I was just worried you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. Like you were afraid to tell me things.”

“Ah, hyung,” Yugyeom said in a slightly chiding voice, opening his arms up wide as Jinyoung wiped up the little bit of cum leftover on his stomach with a tissue from a desk in his room, “you’re always overthinking.”

“Oh, like you weren’t overthinking with the girly thing?” Jinyoung teased.

“I would  _ never.” _

Despite the teasing atmosphere, Jinyoung could sense the relief in Yugyeom’s tone of voice, with how happy he was that Jinyoung wasn’t insecure in indulging him in his kinks, and Yugyeom didn’t have to feel as insecure about sharing them. It played out nicely, for the both of them.

“C’mon,” Jinyoung urged softly. “Let’s go shower. You smell.”

_ “You  _ smell,” Yugyeom offered weakly, but smacked Jinyoung’s ass as he walked by, earning a noise of surprise before Jinyoung pounced on him in the bed, pinning him to the spot and earning quiet giggles from Yugyeom.

“I’d always be ready to try something like that again,” Jinyoung said as he led Yugyeom to the bathroom.

“What— like, after we shower?” Yugyeom said, to which Jinyoung snorted and punched his shoulder.

“I mean any other time you want to.”

“Aw, no fun.” Yugyeom pouted.

“Aren’t you  _ tired?”  _ Jinyoung said in disbelief.

“Right, I forgot you’re old, you have no stamina.” Yugyeom stuck his tongue out, earning a loud scoff from Jinyoung, who pushed him out into the hall, still naked, and locked the bathroom door. “Hyung! I’m sorry, I was just kidding! C’mon, let me in, it’s cold out here....”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Man!”

Bambam’s voice broke through the slurred laughter of the table around them, Youngjae completely sober, and completely done with all of them around him.

“I cannot  _ believe— hic!—  _ that Jinyoung and Yugyeom still think we don’t know—”

“Shut up!” Youngjae hissed after kicking Bambam under the table, to which Mark laughed high pitched and loud, Bambam shooting him a glare and hissing at him a moment later.

“The snake thing is getting really old, Bammie.”

“Yeah, well... so is your face.”

“Wow,” Mark slurred out, taking his beer from in front of him and easily swallowing down half of it. “You really got me there, Bammie.”

“Who said you could call me that  _ anyway?”  _ Bambam pouted, but turn his attention to Youngjae. “But really, how long are we going to pretend we don’t know these random dinners and drinks is because they’re fuc—”

“Bambam, I swear,” Youngjae threatened. “I will not hesitate to string you up outside of the dorm if you don’t shut up.”

“Be careful, he might like that,” Mark said through the top of his beer. 

Jackson turned to them both, brows furrowed as he glanced between the two. “Just how much time have you two been  _ spending  _ together?”

“You don’t even want to know,” Bambam sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Look, all I’m saying is that we all know what they’re doing together.”

“Actually, Jaebum still doesn’t,” Jackson chimed in, not fully drunk, but with flushed cheeks and a sated, sleepy smile on his lips. “I can’t believe one of us still hasn’t let it slip to him. Why are we hiding it again?”

“Because,” Youngjae said, lowering his voice as Jaebum came into sight from the bathroom, “it’s funny to see him so confused.”

“Oh, that’s evil,” Bambam said. “I like that.”

“You are so weird,” Mark replied, but leaned in on Bambam’s shoulder, letting his eyes close with his breath. Bambam tried to feign a sneer, moving his shoulder very, very vaguely, but smiling in the end at Mark on his shoulder.

As Jaebum returned and took his drink in hand, chugging it down without even a moment’s hesitation, Youngjae felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

When he pulled it out, all he found was one message from Yugyeom.

**owned the stage:** **  
** thank you, hyung! ♥ i owe you~  **(9:23 pm)**

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK,,,, THERE IT WAS!! thank you so so so so much for reading and if you read the other works, for following along!! im rly happy i wrote another thing for this series i missed jingyeom so much ;u; 
> 
> the title comes from [come over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zb1OzlCYto) by Dean..... my king for titling these fics LOL
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
